The present invention relates to case units and in particular to case goods that are modular, such that the units can be used individually or combined with other units. Although the invention is capable of many applications, it is particularly useful in classrooms.
Case goods are used typically both to store goods, such as supplies, books, and the like, and as a work surface, such as for artwork, and the like. Most case goods are permanently installed, which limits the ability to reconfigure the room. Moreover, reconfiguration must be done using tools and may leave damaged walls and floors exposed.